narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fifth Round: Echo Uchiha vs Tuari Fire
You Two, You Have to End This Soon, Understand! As the other battles of the Shinobi World Tournament commenced, Echo remained apethetic, staring emotionless into the sky. With a sigh, he spoke. "I assume we should begin our battle." Seemingly teleporting back to back from Tuari Fire, he whispered. "Your move." Indo gave a dirty look to Echo from the stands. He thought of the man Echo was. Echo glared at Indo with the eyes of hell. Your next, he thought to himself, wondering if Guy had gotten his sight back. I'll beat him this time thought Indo concentrating on the match. Indo said, "Will he win this match?" Echo's impatience grew. "Make a move or I will strike you down right now." Echo frowned. Drawing his blade, the Soul Eater, Echo prepared to slaughter his opponent. Tuari had been staring into the crowd the entire time. Her hand was holding up her eyepatch, showing the eye was fine, but it was a different color from the one she left uncovered. The eye she normally kept uncovered was closed. Those who knew her could tell she was looking into the past. She appeared to be staring directly at Indo, chuckling in a rather sinister manner. "Oh, man. This is f***ing awesome. You won't believe what those guys did on that guy's seat just before the crowd came." she said to Echo, though she did not look at him. She remained staring at Indo, or rather, Indo's seat. Echo almost tripped from the randomness of Tuari. "I imagine I wouldn't." He knew that this was probably going to take awhile. Looking at Indo, he smiled, knowing that Indo was out of the tournament. Remembering the topic at hand, he looked over at Tuari. "It's time to begin." Echo's body began to flicker at an incredible rate and he appeared face to face to Tuari. Holding her up by her throat, he spoke. "Nothing personal." Tuari struggled against Echo's grip, gasping for air. After struggling for a while, her body fell limp. But then she opened her eye and smirked. "Just kiddin'!" She inhaled and blew a cloud of burning ash at Echo's face. "As I expected." A voice was heard behind Tuari. The clone grasping her vanished, explaining Echo's flickering. "I'm sorry I have to do this, but I'm getting fairly impatient. Onigan." Echo's Onigan activated, twisting the air around them. "Those eyes of yours seem to be the key to your power." Echo vanished at top notch speeds and Tuari felt the wind from his movements all over. Suddenly, he appeared face to face with her, making direct eye contact, causing her uncovered eye to lose sight. Flipping backwards he sighed. "One down." Tuari landed firmly on her feet as the clone vanished, and stood completely still as Echo sped around. He appeared, made eye contact, and flipped backwards. Tuari only smirked. "So, we're doin' it that way, eh? I was hopin' to settle this with just some pure swordsmanship, but it looks like I'll have to pull out my big guns early." Unsheathing her sword, Tuari cut the black bandana around her head. The strip of cloth fluttered to the ground. As it landed flat, Tuari's Third Eye opened, and she vanished. In a flash, Tuari was right next to Echo. "Hi there!" Then she was gone. Then she appeared in front of him. "Peekaboo, buddy!", then she was gone. Then she was at the corner of the ring, chugging some sake from her flask. Then she was gone, reappearing far to Echo's left. Then she was running behind him and in front of him at the same time. Then there was four of her running near each compass point of Echo's position. Then eight of her. Then fifteen. Then... am immeasurable number of her speeding around the area! "Heh! And you thought you were fast. This is my multiple image illusion trick. Try anything and I'll kill you slowly. Now stand still while I show some mercy and end this quickly." A series of sword thrusts came at Echo in a series, one at a time in rapid succession, aiming for a different part of his body consecutively. The source of the thrust attempts could not be seen. Echo began to wield his sword wit his weaker right hand, to make things interesting. Deflecting each blow with his own blade, he spoke, having seemingly not moved once. "You are pretty fast, enough to where someone slower than you couldn't detect your movemnts. But I'm afraid you have entered my category, and no one is faster than me." Echo simply raised his fist as Tuari came to a hault upon colliding with it. "Simply put, I am speed. I have reached untouched velocities with nothing but pure physical ability. I have never used any technique to heighten it in any way." Echo's body began to twitch until his image began to glow from the unimaginable speeds until he looked as if he were being viewed through a kaleidoscope. Tuari jumped up from the ground, spitting out a wad of blood. "Heh. That all you can do?" was all she said. Tuari's own body began to twitch, until it soon began flickering in and out of sight. "I can easily match any speed. Untouched velocities? Try speed without limits." To the crowd, it was as if a storm had rolled in. A stale wind had begun to blow, dark clouds rolling in from the horizon. The Swordless Swordsman watched from the sidelines. Tenshia stood with him, staring at the arena with worry. The Swordless Swordsman spoke. "It is said that when two opposing forces of equally matched power meet and clash, their energies will entangle, dance with each other, and grind against one another. When the energies reach a climax, it is said to be able to affect the very climate of the area." Tenshia looked up at her adoptive father. "What's happening?" The Swordless Swordsman gazed up at the sky, his face serious. "Forecast calls for... storm." The stale, sinister wind grew more violent. "Lightning." As the dark clouds continued to blot out the sky, lightning struck in the distance. "Earthquake." The ground gave a mighty shake. Both entrants' bodies began to glow. The cloud directly above the arena began to swirl and circle. The cloulds lowered from the sky, spinning like a drill. "Tornado." The mighty galestorm touched down into the center of the arena, and both entrants disappeared. The tornado enveloped the arena, stopping just short of the stands filled with spectators. No one could tell what was truly happening. It was unmatched speed versus unmatched speed. "When two opposing forces of equally matched power meet and clash, their energies will entange, dance with each other, and grind against one another. When the energies climax, it is said to be able to affect the very climate of the area." "So what's happening?" The Swordless Swordsman gave a small smile. "Mr. Echo Uchiha and Ms. Tuari Fire... have for the first time... met someone just as fast as they are." "What does that mean?" "Neither one will win this battle with speed alone. It is at times like these that being overly specialized is a disadvantage. With just speed alone, both forces will come to a standstill, possibly both losing. Echo Uchiha, Tuari Fire... I wonder how this will turn out." "But only one person can win. Mr. Grayhair himself said that. I don't know, but I would want Tuari to win. She's more fun," interjected Scarr, who had just walked in from being healed. "Well then, let's make sure you can't use any clones. Whisper Of Hell!" The ground began to host fissures of unimaginable sizes as Echo's blade was plunged into the ground. Green hellfire incinerated the entire range of the inbounds area, ensuring complete destruction. Echo knew she would have to jump to avoid the massive blast so he leaped into the air to meet her. True enough, she was descending from her leap. As their bodies flew by each other Echo whispered, "Chakra Drug." Tuari just smirked and twisted her body out of the way of Echo's reach, even kicking off his head to add insult to annoyance. As she fell to the ground, she look up at Echo, smirking and pointing to her third eye as she fell. "You forget, buddy. My Third Eye knows what you're gonna do before you even decide to do the bloody thing." She landed back on the ground (a safe spot just between two fissures), stumbling a bit as her bones creaked from the heavy impact ((see, I'm realistic, yeah?)). Steadying herself, she pulled out a small scroll from her pants pocket. "And you're wrong, by the way. You said my Third Eye is a technique to heighten my speed. You're wrong. That was my natural my speed. Covering up my Third Eye just seals the speed away." She reached a hand to her face and wiped a bit of blood from her mouth (likely caused from coliding with Echo's fist earlier). Placing the scroll in her mouth, she went through some hand seals. "Now I'm serious. Summoning Jutsu!" Echo held back a laugh. "I don't care how many eyes you have, all I need are these two. But, I understand that I must kick things up a notch. Try predicting this." Rubbing the dust from Tuari's shoes out of his hair he also cried out. "Summoning Jutsu!" The air grew cold as the hearts of everyone in the arena were chilled by a presence that could not be seen or heard. Now, even more than ever, the evil in Echo's eyes could be seen horrifically, and it would seem that at some recent point in time he had completely surrendered himself to the shadows. A chill ran up and down Tuari's spine, as the very environment seemed to get colder. In combination with the bizarre weather that occured when they had their speed battle, a light flurry of snow began to fall. Tuari shook off the feeling, but it was difficult to do. She slammed her palm on the ground to activate the summoning Jutsu. Immediately a torrent as red-hot ash sprung from the scroll, and Tuari began sending projectile wads of the ash the size of baseballs flying at Echo, while gathering some at her feet. Hmm... that chill... it seemed to have affected her concentration. She was having trouble telling what Echo was about to do next... Echo demonstrated his agility by dodging most of the ash, only getting clipped in the forearm, resulting in a formidable burn. Peforming an unseeable sequence of dark handseals he touched his wound and laid his blade upon it. "Soul Eater, relinquish thine might." His blade began to transfer the life energy of some of his past victims into his injury, cobwebbing it quickly with a forbidden aura. Such demonic properties would surely possess an average soul. Unable to resist the power he felt coursing through him he began to laugh sinisterly as his summon had yet to manifest. "My slave, it is time to serve your true master, the prince of Hades." The life in the air around them began to dim, seemingly being drained. Even those in the stands began to feel extremely fatigued, even causing some to fall onto the battlefield. Echo didn't seem to care who he injured, as he stood surging with unholy energies. Tuari's eye began to move back in forth, as if it knew there was a threat but it could not identify it. "F***." was all she said. She quickly performed another Summoning Jutsu to summon a much larger quantity of ash. Not enough for her Ash Tsunami, but still a very large quantity. She stood atop the pile of ash, and it launched her foreward, sliding her forward like a slide. As her feet skid on the ash, it formed a pathway directly to Echo, even over the fissures. As she neared him, she thrust her sword, the cursed Luvanda Blade that she tamed, forward, aiming directly for Echo's chest. She didn't intend to stab him. She just wanted to get close enough to threaten him. Besides, in a rare moment of critical thinking, she had a backup in case he retaliated... Hmm... this Chill... it was affecting her Third Eye... She could feel her speed becoming weaker and weaker... And she still had no clue what he was planning. Not knowing what was about to happen when her Third Eye was uncovered was actually giving her a mild sense of panic... It was an unusual situation... Tuari was stopped short as something with the most evil presence she had ever felt grabbed her leg, tripping her miserably. She looked behind her but yet saw nothing, and it appeared that the ash beneath her had no affect on this "apparition". "Meet my Slave." As she was still in the hold of the creature, she began to feel her life force drain intensively. Tuari stabbed her sword at what was clinging to her, but only stabbed at air. She turned around, already feeling weak from the drain, to see she was mere feet in front of Echo. She reached back and threw her sword at him, the cursed Luvanda Blade. Echo felt the presence of the cursed blade collide with his own demonic aura and felt no difference, yet he knew a sword was still a sword. "Time Vortex." He whispered, vanishing swiftly and reappearing seconds after the blade passed through where he was standing. "Time to end it." Echo held his hands up as if beholding his own power. Flashes of horrific lights shone from the ground beneath them as loud noises that sounded just like scarab beetles began to parade into the ears of everyone, yet still nothing could be seen. Ash sprung up and caught the [Blade, throwing it to another pile of ash. This pile threw it to a pile right behind Echo, which sprung up as a tendril, gripping the sword like a tentacle would grip something, and stabbed it at Echo's back. It plunged right through the back of Echo's shoulder and remained in place. Echo gasped in shock and immediatly pulled the blade out carefully. He replaced the cursed blade with his own blade, getting some of his blood onto it. He absorbed a massive quantitiy of life energy, barely standing from the amount of power. Suddenly the ash began to dissappear seemingly by itself. After his shoulder was covered in aura, it had almost completed its healing. He beckoned something, and all of a sudden invisible undead scarabs were slightly seeable on his wound. He was going to drain them as well! This completed the healing process until there were no signs of any previous injurues on his shoulder. "That's enough." Echo was beginning to feel drowsy, he was using too much power at one time. The scarabs completely surrounded Tuari as she was still continuously being drained of life by the Slave. Even to the point where a rapid aging process had begun. That's it. Tuari would have to pull out her trump card. With what little strength she had left, Tuari performed one last Summoning Jutsu. "Summoning! Ash Tsunami!" A torrent of Ash pounded forth, engulfing the battlefield and everything in it. Tuari's voice called from within the tsunami of ash. "Last Resort: Ash Titan!" The red-hot ash filling the battlefield gathered to the center, a hill rising upward. As the hill continued to rise, it widened, becoming a long roll of ash with a hill in the middle. As it continued to rise, the roll divided into three parts. As it continued to rise, the ash rushing to the center of the arena more rapidly, the form's shape was beginning to become apparent. A large torso with a broad upper-body, two massive arms with gigantic ash fists, two massive legs of ash supported by toeless ash feet. And atop this body, a hill-like lump of ash for a head. The Ash Titan, giant of the embers and soot. In the rumors spoken about Tuari the Blade Tamer, it was often said that the Ash Titan was the living embodiment of the god of hellfire, allowing the ash he called the product of his flame to take on a humanoid form as tribute to his greatness. The Ash Titan was easily 30 ft tall. Echo could be held within it's clenched fist with ease. The beast reached an arm up, and pounded it's fist down, aiming to crush Echo. "Unholy Judgement!" A microscopic portal appeared in front of Echo, leading straight to a world of eternal torture. Everything was beginning to get sucked into it, just like a black hole. The ash creature was soon consumed and Echo closed the portal. He refused to fall, even though he could barely stand. The only thing keeping him steady was demonic enforcement. He clenched his fist as the beetles began to crawl on Tuari for the same purpose as the Slave. Tuari was inside the Ash Titan. The Ash Titan was sucked up into a world of eternal torture. Thus, Tuari was sucked up into a world of eternal torture. The referee declared Echo the winner, though from the safety of the sidelines. Echo reopened the portal and dove in himself. Several minutes later he came out with an unconscious Tuari. "...I'm sorry, I didn't want it to get this far." He limped towards the referee, giving her to him, he then vanished from the arena, leaving everyone confused and scared.